Runnin'
by G.O.D-Goddessofdeath
Summary: Duo has gone missing. And when he is found, he is hurt bad. Can Heero help? 1x2R
1. Nightmeres

Hiya! R&R! Pleez!  
  
Disclaimer;Ahem.........I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Parings;A bit of 1x2x1 and hints of 3x4x3  
  
Warnignss;Yaoi, Duo-injured  
  
Heero was running in his dream. He was running though a thick fog, calling out to somebody. Duo. Duo had not made contact with the G-boys, Hilde, or anyone since the end of Endless Waltz. So, Heero kept trying to find him in his sleep. But the fog was so thick, and he kept drifting, losing concentration.......................  
  
Next Morning-  
  
Quarte was awakened by the loud tapping of Heero on his laptop. To his surprise, it was quite late. Well, at least later then Heero normally would wake him up. Heero had been very lonesome since Duo had gone, because Quarte had Trowa, and Wufei was the ever lone Dragon Warrior and didn't need anybody, but Heero had been having nightmares, and they were resulting in insomnia.  
  
`Morning, Heero,'said Quarte, stretching slowly and walking into the room where Heero had put his laptop.  
  
`Hn,' muttered Heero. Quarte shot a look at the computers' screen.  
  
`Anymore missions?' he asked. `Yeah,' answered Heero,'One. For me and Trowa. Army base, North of here. Still trying to make mobile dolls.'  
  
`O.K..................What time?' The Arabian asked.  
  
`10.00 am'  
  
`O.K..............So you and Trowa will want an early breakfast................'  
  
A long yawn interrupted the boy's conversation Trowa stood, sleepy eyed, by the doorway.  
  
`.....................'  
  
`He said; `Did somebody say my name?''  
  
`Yeah, Trowa,'said Heero, stretching,'We've a mission at 10.00, so eat quick, because we've got to get there first.'  
  
`.......................'  
  
`He said;'Kay, thanks!''  
  
`Any missions for me, Heero?' Wufei asked, appearing from nowhere.  
  
`No.........hang on,...........tonight to tomorrow morning 24.00-06.00.'  
  
They all went down the stairs in melancholy silence, all thinking about Duo. It was a year since he last made contact, and everybody (even Wufei) was missing him like crazy. Heero was thinking if he was here, he would already be hyped up on coffee, and even though he would threaten him with death at least six times, the braided baka would wake everyone up, and make the atmosphere lighter.  
  
10.00 Pilot 01 and Pilot 03 Mission.  
  
`O.K. Trowa, I'll go that way,'instructed Heero, pointing left,'and you go that way.' He said, pointing straight foreword  
  
Trowa nodded, but his deep brown eyes were full of something. Something that Heero could not quite place, but was very familiar to him from the war. Was it........was it fear that the fearless clown was showing? But Trowa was fearless, and the mission was very simple. No, must be excitement or something.............still, worth keeping an eye on, thought Heero.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Whats in Trowa's eyes that Heero can not place? Find out the answer to that and a lot more next time on............um, I kinda don't have a title......sweatdrop Readers-facevault 


	2. Found, but

Hiya! R&R! Pleez! Disclaimer;Ahem.........I do not own Gundam Wing. Parings;A bit of 1x2x1 and hints of 3x4x3 Warnigs;Yaoi, Duo-injured Story so far; Heero and Trowa have been sent on a mission.  
  
'Damn, nobody's here...........Dr. J said there defintly would be...............aye, aye, what's that?' muttered Heero, trying to keep himself awake as he wondered in the lonely corridors. He had just heard a noise from one seemingly lonely corridor, and stepped foreword. Again, he heard it. A soft mumer, no, more like a whimper came from what seemed to be a broom cupboard. Heero took a pick-lock out of his pocket. Something was not right, and he was dertimed to find out what. Arming himself with his gun, pulled from Spandax Space (TM), he carefully opened the door........... And found he who had been missing for ages. Duo. But he was very different. His hair was short (I just can't picture him like that.....) and his eyes were no longer bright and welcoming. They were filled with tears, and very frightend, and even Heero found it difficult to look at him in this sorry state. He wasn't dressed as he normally was, and the clothes he was wearing were dirty, and blood-covered. 'Duo...what...what happened?' asked Heero.  
  
What happaned to this once positive pilot? Will he be traumatised? What happened? Can Heero makes his pain go away? 


End file.
